Innocent?
by Crazy Nymph
Summary: Meetings are usually boring. But when you jump from fantasizing about Ivan to making love in a car with France everything gets really spicy. Love it's not what it seems to be, it's always built up on strong friendship relationships and hormones! Lemon!


Innocent?

I started looking at the ceiling as Alfred and Arthur looked at each other like they've never had a brother like relationship. I wasn't the only person who was annoyed by their argument. Everyone was. Everyone but Ivan. His face had that nice and sweet smile covering the lower part of my crush's face. I let my imagimation have a party inside my head. I imagined all sorts of things. Half about unicorns, half about "things that France will think about". Yes, I have a pretty dirty mind. I couldn't help it. Since that very interesting phone conversation between Alfred and Ivan about ...ermmm...you know what.. made me wonder about "the size". But those are just dirty dreams. They were just hipotetic things. I don't know anything about reality. I was a virgin.

"Ohoho. What are you thinking about?"asked Francis. Damn! He must have noticed my blush. "Nothing." I spat. "Who were you fantasizing about?" I stayed silent."It's me?" he continued. "Nooo"I answered very annoyed by his questions."Ha! That means you were fantasizing about someone!" He tricked me with that. "If it's me you don't have to be shy about it" He said with a creepy expression on his pervert face. Then he put his hand on my knee, ignoring the meeting. I froze in fear as I realized that he wanted more than a touch. No, he wanted much more. He moved his hand diagonally on my leg, getting his hand closer to my "vital regions".But it wasn't that bad. I've felt like this before, it was no rare thing. I've always felt sexually and emotionally atracted to one of my best friends, France, but I thought there were only my hormones.

I accepted it like it was one of my life-time desire. The side of the table we were sitting was almost empty because this meeting was especially dedicated to south-american and african countries, who were sitting on the other side. As a sign of surrender I moved my chair closer to his. France was delighted by my choise.

"I knew you'll choose this. You've always been here for me. Je t'aime, ma amour."he whippered in my ear, not with his flirty voice, but with a sweet loving voice.

I let his hand roam my left tight and occasionaly touch even lower parts for a while, but I chosed decency as well, so I sat up and walked to the door. He was surprised by my actions, but soon he realises what I was doing and where I was going.

He followed me and once we were on the corridor he slammed me against the wall and he kissed me so hard, rough and fast that I tought I will melt under his wild body. I couldn't let him dominate me, so I grabbed his shirt and I started to lead him to my car. He needed to steal back his hegemony, so he squeezed my breast and ass. No chance.

As I reached my car I started fumbling with my keys. It took me a few minutes to find the right one, thing that frustrated Francis. Finally I opened the door. He was fast enough to make me fall on the backseat so he can be on-top. Uhh. Once you are in a car you have no chance in swapping places because of the small space. His shirt was extremely to umbutton. That mades me wonder if he planned this. He dis the same to my shirt, leaving exposed my green pink-dotted bra. I didn't have time to get used to the cool air because right in the next second he whipped of my bra revealing my not-so-big breasts. I immediately tried cover myself but France caught my hands.

"You don't have to be embarassed about such things, I love you just the way you are." he said before he attacked my right breast , doing everything possible with it. With every moan he got hornier than before. I felt his hands squeeze my tights like he did during the meeting, only rougher. Only now I realise how close we were of doing "it". He searched the zipper of my skirt like our lives depended on it. Along with my skirt he dragged down my panties as well. I had np time to be embarassed because he inserted suddenly two of his fingers in my pussy. I started moaning uncontrolably while he was preparing me for the big thing. To amplify the sensation he lowered his head and started to lick my clit. I almost fainted when I orgasmed. It was wonderful. It took me a few seconds to recover, before he positioned himself at my enterance. I kissed him as a sign he could go on. I could feel his tip slowly going in, careful not to hurt me. God, he surely was BIG. The pain slowly faded, as pleasure started to replace it. Our soft moans from the start slowly transformed into loud moans and groans and then to screams and comands for each other.

"! Anghh. You're so tight, ma amour"

"Ohh, YES! Deeper. Ahh, right that spot, right there! don't stop."

"Ah, ma cherie, I am going to cum! I am going to cum so soon!"he said

"Oh, God! AAAHH! YES!" I said as I orgasmed. After a few seconds he did the same ,releasing his seed inside me.

We lyed in eachothers arms for as few minutes, but soon after he got another erection, and we had to solve that as well,no?


End file.
